Mario Sports Resort/Sports
This is a list of the sports from Mario Sports Resort. Each heading lists the sport (and the number of players), and the sub-heading lists the sub-sports within. The bullets for each sub-sport list the badges achievable for each. The last sub-heading lists how the sport changes in Dream mode. Swordplay Duel (1-2) Duel is a mode where two people square off with a sword on a circular platform suspended above water. Each unblocked strike pushes the other player towards the edge, and if he/she falls, the round goes to the other person. The matches are best-two-out-of-three, but ties can result because each round has a time limit of a minute. In the tie breaker round, most of the platform disappears and the two players are put on a small area in which one strike can lead to a watery death. Also, unlike in Wii Sports Resort, the player can move around freely. *'Quick Swording: '''Defeat an opponent in ten seconds or less. *'Deci-winner: 'Win ten matches (not rounds, matches). *'Mysterious Sword: 'Knock an opponent out of the ring with one strike. *'Five Squared Swords: 'Win twenty-five matches. *'Evenly Matched: 'Tie all three rounds and then tie the final round. Speed Slice (1-2) The goal is to correctly slice an object before an opponent. A referee throws one of twenty objects from the Mario series into the air marked with an arrow. Whoever slices it first (correctly) wins the round. After victory in ten rounds, the match is decided. *'Accuracy Slicer: 'Slash an object correctly five times. *'All-Slicer: 'Cut every object at least once. *'Multi-Slicer: 'Slice an object five times. *'Perfect Slicer: 'Win a match 10 to 0. *'Master Slicer: 'Defeat twenty-five opponents. Showdown (1) This mode is a skill tester. In one of twenty stages on Wuhu Island (the same as in Wii Sports Resort), the player is put into combat against fifty to seventy opponents in a long line (usually a mix of different colored Yoshis, Toads, and Koopa Troopas), them getting harder to beat as the levels go on. The player gets three hearts as lives, and if they are hit three times, then they must restart. Once the opponents are hit, they are warped off the stage. *'Swording Student: 'Complete five different stages. *'Skilled: 'Defeat fifteen opponents in a row without getting hit. *'You're Not Done Yet: 'Complete level ten without taking a hit. *'Master: 'Complete level twenty. *'Untouchable: 'Complete level ten without taking a hit. Dream Changes Dream Swordplay takes place in Hazy Maze Cave. Duel is on the large island in the middle of the underground lake, Speed Slice is in the large room with the moving platforms, and Showdown is in the actual maze. Item Boxes can be used in Duel and Showdown to hit opponents, but not in Speed Slice. Baseball Baseball basically involves hitting a ball with a wooden or metal bat. A field consists of a diamond, a plate on each corner called a base. A pitcher stands in the middle and throws the ball to a batter on a base called home. He hits the ball, and what happens following depends on the mode. Classic Game (1-2) After hitting the ball, the batter must run counter-clockwise around the bases. If someone catches it before he makes it all the way around, the batter must return to the previous base. If one of the nine people on the field catches it directly in the air, then the batter is out, and one of the other eight batters comes. If the batter makes it all the way around, he/she gets a point. If they hit it into the stands ahead, they also get a point. Outs can be received by the aformentioned way, or by missing the ball three times. After three outs, the teams change and the team that was fielding is now batting, and vice-versa. A period when both teams do both positions is called an inning, and a game lasts three innings. Tennis Table Tennis Basketball The object of basketball is to get the ball into the hoop at the edges of the court by throwing it. Shots must be timed and angled right to be made. Pickup Game (1-4) A five-on-five basketball game, featuring the classic positions of center, forwards, and guards. Layups can be done by running to the basket and shooting, and dunks by jumping. Unlike in WSR, rebounds are included, and steals include having to run to the other side. There are also fouls, resulting in a free throw. The game lasts five minutes. *'Clutch: 'Score at least twenty points in a game. *'Jammer: 'Dunk at least five shots in a game. *'Down in Downtown: 'Make at least five three-pointers in a game. *'Power Layer: 'Make at least five layups in a game. *'NBA Hall of Fame: 'Make at least five dunks, five three-pointers, and five layups in a game. Three-Point Contest (1-4) On a court, there are five racks with five basketballs each placed around the three-point line. They must all be shot as quickly as possible, as there is a minute time limit. Each ball counts for one point except for the last ball in each rack, which counts for two. *'Sinker: 'Sink ten shots. *'Streaker: 'Make five shots in a row. *'Shooter: 'Make all five balls in a rack. *'Super: 'Sink all five bonus balls. *'Sharpshooter: 'Make all twenty-five shots. Dream Changes Dream Basketball takes place on a court built on the ''Super Mario 64 ''level Tall Tall Mountain. During Pickup Game, items can be used, but not in Three-Point Contest. Swimming Surfing Swimming basically involves riding on a board on waves in the sea. Moving can be done by moving the controller. Tricks (1-4) In here, the player must run out into the sea and trick off waves until distance is reached that the monster wave comes up, which offers the most oppurtunties for winning. After the allotted two minutes are up, the player with the most points wins. Race (1-4) This mode is very similar to trick mode. Surfers now race together on the course instead of individually. They must get to the monster wave and head back as fast as possible. Tricks boost speed. Whoever reaches shore first wins. Golf In golf, the object is to get the ball into the hole (or Frisbee into the target) in the least amount of tries possible. There are usually eighteen holes in a game of golf, but ''Mario Sports Resort ''features thirty-six: nine from ''Wii Sports, nine from ''Wii Sports Resort, ''and eighteen new holes. Classic Golf (1-4) This is the normal golf mode that features striking the ball with a club to reach the hole. Each hole has a par, which is how many shots an average player should make it. Scoring is based on how far below or above the par the number of shots taken by the player. As an example, say Sonic got the ball in the hole in five shots, but the par was four. That means he gets a score of 1. The lowest score wins in golf, meaning that Sonic did bad. Scoring the par exactly is simply called a par, one under is called a birdie, two an eagle, and three an albatross. Fours and under are not possible in any hole. Above par, one is called a bogey, two is a double bogey, and so on, though past three or four, time is saved by saying +5 or +9, however many shots above par. On a course, there are some types of terrain: the fairway (and green) allows maximum rolling and bouncing, rough allows for some rolling and bouncing, and bunker (sand) allows very little. Water hazards are also present, along with trees that balls can hit. Different clubs can be used to hit the ball. The driver goes the farthest, then 3 Wood, 3 Iron, and so on as in the order of the game. Frisbee Golf Soccer Skateboard Archery Air Sports Category:Lists Category:Mario (series) Category:Comet Gaming, Inc.